Thomas' True Love
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas Billington is in love with Emily Stirling, but she feels that their age difference will impact their relationship. But when she experiences trouble, can Thomas help? (Contains humanized ThomasXEmily, as requested by jriddle 41)


Author's Notes: A request for jriddle41. Note: This is a Thomas and Friends Humanised Story. Nothing belongs to me.

...

"Today's the day I tell her Percy!"

"Are you sure, Thomas?"

"What could go wrong?"

Percy Avonside can think of one or two things to answer that, but being negative isn't his thing, so he decided to encourage his best friend instead.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Thomas. You're a great person, and if Emily can't see that, then she's crazy." He told him earnestly.

Thomas Billington grinned, his teeth gleaming. "Thanks, Percy. You're a great friend."

"You're welcome, Thomas. Now go and tell her how you really feel!"

Thomas saw Emily Stirling talking to her friends Rosie Howard- Hill and Caitlin Baldwin near the lockers of North Western Academy. He gulped nervously. He was in love with Emily- he had been ever since she had arrived as a new student from Scotland, but had lacked nerve to tell her of his love.

"Hello girls!" He said chirpily. He blushed when he saw Emily. Her sparkling green eyes, chocolate brown hair with an emerald streak, her flawless face and her lips...

"Hello there, Thomas!" The girls chorused cheerfully.

"Suddenly, Emily's phone beeped. She looked at it and groaned.

"Oh man, I've got to fly. See you guys later!" She took off towards the direction of the library, whilst Thomas felt himself wither. He groaned.

"You were going to tell her, weren't you?" Rosie asked Thomas sympathetically.

"Yes, and now she's left!" The fifteen year old boy said, feeling very upset that he had lost _another_ chance.

"Don't worry about it- she'll be back, Thomas!" Caitlin added enthusiastically.

But Thomas wasn't sure, though he did manage a smile for his friends and went to his own locker to get out his books for geography. Whilst he was there, he met up with his friend and maths tutor Edward Stewart, as well as Annie and Clarabel, who were old friends of his from his younger days whom he often hung out with.

"Hello Thomas!" Edward exclaimed in surprise. "You're looking a bit blue. What's wrong?"

"It's Emily, isn't it?" Annie asked.

"She didn't reject you, did she?" Clarabel added.

"No, it's nothing like that- I just never got the chance to talk to her, that's all." He sighed sadly. "I wish I can tell her in person..." He added longingly.

But Edward had an idea.

"Thomas, I'm in Emily's chemistry class next- why don't I deliver a message to her for you?" He suggested.

"That's brilliant- thank you Edward!" Thomas exclaimed happily. "It will just be a short note asking her to meet me in the library after school."

"Alright, then Thomas- just write the details down."

Annie gave Thomas a page from her notepad, and he scribbled a brief note telling Emily to come to the library at five past three, and signed it, before handing it to his friend.

"Right, I'll give it to her in class." Edward told him, carefully putting it in his jotter for safekeeping.

"Oh thank you- but please be careful you don't get into trouble!"

"I know what I'm doing." But the older boy smiled on seeing Thomas looking so happy.

...

Later, after school, Thomas fidgeted with his tie. He hoped that Edward had remembered. He had never felt so nervous. Was his hair on fleek? Did his breath smell bad?

He was so nervous that he accidentally bumped into the new transfer student, Hiro H. Shima.

"Oops, sorry Hiro- I wasn't paying any attention." Thomas said sheepishly.

"It is alright, Thomas!" Hiro said, laughing kindly. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm just meeting a girl." He said. "Emily Stirling."

Hiro winced- he was concerned about their two year age gap- but he put on a smile, nevertheless.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, my friend." He told him. "And always remember to be yourself."

"Thank you, Hiro!" Thomas replied, smiling happily. "I will!"

"Thomas?" A female voice called.

"Over here!" Thomas replied.

Emily made her way round the corner and saw Thomas with Hiro.

"I best be going, or I will be late for the bus. Do you want me to pass on any messages to Percy for you?"

"No thanks, Hiro, but I appreciate the offer."

With a gentle smile, Hiro swiftly exited the library, leaving Thomas with Emily.

"H...Hey there, Emily." Thomas said shyly, feeling his face go red a little.

"Hello Thomas." Emily replied. "Edward gave me a note saying you wanted to meet me here?"

"Yes. I have something important to tell you." Thomas told her. "I... I love you Emily."

For a long moment, Emily was speechless. She liked Thomas and all, but she only saw him as a friend. Besides, he was fifteen, and she was seventeen! It just wouldn't work out.

"I appreciate you telling me this, Thomas, but I feel that it will end badly. I don't want us to get mocked for our age gap. I'm sorry. I think we should just be friends."

The look on Thomas' face made her feel terrible. His eyes were wide, and they were holding back tears of heartbreak and rejection. Emily, unable to bear it, debated on what to do for her friend, when a familiar voice boomed across the library.

"Well, look what we have here!"

"Not him..." Emily groaned.

Spencer Gresley swaggered over to the two teenagers, looking very smug.

"Isn't this a surprise- that pipsqueak fancies you!" He laughed mockingly, making Thomas blush in embarrassment. "You deserve a far better boyfriend than him, my pretty little bird...I mean come on, what's not to like? I'm rich and I'm far faster than that cousin of mine, Gordon. What do you say?" Spencer boasted to Emily.

"I'm not interested!" The Scottish girl snapped furiously.

"Pity, cos I don't take no for an answer!"

"Well, what will you take then, Spencer?" Thomas challenged bravely. "How dare you treat Emily like that?"

"Oh be quiet, you miserable little pipsqueak!" Spencer hissed, and grabbed Emily's arm, to which Thomas responded by standing on his foot as hard as he could manage.

"Ouch! Why you little"- Spencer roared. He threw a left hook at Thomas, breaking his nose, and causing it to bleed.

"Spencer, I see you've evaded detention!" A voice boomed. It was Sir Hatt, the headmaster of the academy. "I suggest you go back there at once!"

"Excuse me sir, but"- Thomas attempted to protest, but Sir Hatt only gasped when he saw the state of the boy.

"Spencer, bullying in this school is not tolerated! Go and see the nurse, Thomas."

"I'll go with him, sir." Emily offered, and grabbed his bag and coat.

"Thank you, Emily. Now Spencer, I don't appreciate what you've done and I want to know..."

As the headmaster's voice got fainter and fainter, Emily turned to Thomas.

"Thank you for what you did back there. It was really brave of you."

"You're welcome Emily." Thomas replied, but his voice sounded strange due to his broken nose.

"Here, take my hanky. You could do with one- or a few."

"Thank you." Thomas replied, and accepted her handkerchief. The two were silent on their way to see the nurse, until Emily said:

"You know, Thomas, I... no one's ever helped me stand up to Spencer before. Thank you."

With those words, she kissed him softly on the cheek, causing both of his cheeks to flush as red as James' hair.

"You know, I think you deserve a chance. Let's forget our age differences."

...

After a few dates, Emily was as much in love with Thomas as he was with her, and the two announced they were a couple officially, making their friends very happy indeed!

As for Spencer, well, he learned his lesson, and he even did- reluctantly- admit that the pair made a great couple.


End file.
